Emica
(by Kumonga) (by Nezha) | kanji =エミカ | romanji =Emica | image = | birthdate = November 16th | age =254 | status =Alive | gender = Female | sexuality =Lesbian | height = 201 cm (Original Form) 145 cm (Human Form) | weight = 99.8 kg (Original Form) 34.9 kg (Human Form) | blood type =A+ | hometown = | homecountry = | current residence = Bewitching Silk Forest | affiliation = Inazumagakure Black Dragon Cove Hoshigakure Land of Tao | previous affiliation = | occupation =Alpha of Bewitching Silk Forest Spider Heiress of Jorōgumo | team = | previous team = | lover(s) =Nezha (Girlfriend) | previous lover(s) = Kumonga (Previous Lover) † | clan = | family =Manjushage (Little Sister) Momoiro (Adopted Daughter) Shibara (Niece) Shichi Shizuken (Niece-In-Law) Saki Shiroshinku (Niece-in-Law) | rank =S-Rank | classification =Sage | reg = | academy = | chunin = | sjonin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | unique =Can Generate and secrete Venom. Can shapeshift between a human, and a half-human/half-spider. | disabil = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Fire Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | bukijutsu = | jutsu =Armor of Sticky Gold Chakra Enhanced Strength Chakra Transfer Technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Great Flame Flower Fire Release: Great Flame Technique Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique Four Symbols Seal Four Red Yang Formation Four Violet Flames Formation Four-Corner Sealing Barrier Four Black Fogs Formation Kiss of Vampiric Restoration Mind's Eye of the Kagura Poisonous Bite Poison Mist Rain of Spiders Sexy Reverse Harem Technique Sage Transformation Spider Bind Spider Cocoon Spider Sage Mode Spider Sticking Spit Spider Sticky Gold Spider War Bow: Terrible Split Spider Web Spider Web Area Spider Web Flower Spider Web Unrolling Spinal Needles Tailed Beast Transfer Technique True Fire of Samadhi | tools =Bō Hihīrokane Shakujō Motobu | headtxtc = Crimson | subtxtc = Black | bgroundc = #000000 | bgradientc = Crimson | btopc = #000000 | bbotc = #000000 | celltopc = #000000 | cellbotc = #000000 | cellgroundc = #FFFFFF }} ---- ~Theme of Emica ---- Emica (エミカ, Emica) is Jorōgumo Sage of the Bewitching Silk Forest and is currently the alpha female that rules the country, feared for her power and prowess made her a rival of Kuryu the Black Dragon Sage (黒龍仙人, Kokuryū Sennin) leading them to battle over dominance throughout the ages becoming legends spoken of for years. Emica is the oldest sister to Manjushage who left taking those who followed, the Silk Forest of Submission became the home for the Jorōgumo branch and current rivals of Bewitching Silk Forest. Background Youth Emica was born in a sac like many others before, dormant inside the egg survival became second nature as they fed upon their sisters, one by one benefiting them to be the stronger offsprings, on a bean dead center in a tree, an ancient tree of Bewitching Silk Forest the egg lay absolutely still for seven whole months under watchful eyes till finally hatching two young daughters, soaked in fluids and blood they drank in their first breath of life. Emica born as the oldest sister grew up knowing nothing but the will to survive and nurture as a spiderling with her sister Manjushage, in a forest that only shows mercy to none who perish the sisters strived to be on top of the food chain, this new inspiration caused her to develop early into adulthood in order to keep manju and herself safe. Emica grew and quickly adapt to the cruel reality, mastering her kinds mystic arts of being attractive and deadly, the sisters grew as true prodigies among the ranks being an unstoppable force of eleven year olds, earning them the moniker "Strongest Tag-Team (最強タッグ, Saikyō Taggu)", the elders including their mother was impressed by the daughters fast growth and development at such a young age, they kept close eye on the sisters till they were older. Emica became what men feared in the forest of bewitching silk, a predator that taunts and drive her prey to near insanity, every second of the hunt became her sadistic pleasure, enjoying the misery she inflicts on her prey till they beg for death but this would follow with other creatures for she don't didn't discriminate. When Emica captured her human she grew excited with her first accomplishment, curious and very intrigued by humans she would take it everywhere she went, forcing it to feed like any dog would, pampering it and treating it with much respect as much the human gave to her but many of her peers disapproved of this and demanded Emica to treat it as a slave not a close friend/pet, however she never listened so them for she was still young and inexperienced with the pain of lost. Emica took her human pet to a raid on a neighbor village close to her home, she was excited to put her friend to the test after months of training the human how to fight in secret however things turned out wrong in the end when they decided to join the raid Emica and her pet fought and killed many enemies for two hours till they were the last standing, feeling proud of her work she went to hug her human pet only to get stabbed in the chest by the same human pet whom she took in. Shocked with betrayal she broke the sword that impaled her grabbing the human then impaled him onto the blade sticking out her chest, her first close human friend died in her arms as she weep, she wept after she buried her human secluding herself within her chamber, after the sixth day Emica left her home and began a mass genocide on so many human populated village and kingdom's that even Manjushage joined in on the fun, eventually the two sisters fought won their own castle near the Land of Kaiju and kept the castle as their own. Emica spent the entire week enslaving, kidnapping and abducting young beautiful women as food, servants and partners for more venereal activities even little children she use as her little spies to infiltrate and listen on conversations from country's emperor's and village heads all over creating her "secret spider network". The two sisters decided to leave home and lead their own paths towards adulthood, each one either conquering or purging all human life for the sheer kick of it, Emica is young and inexperienced in many ways so she sought to fulfill her goal. Emica stayed in her kingdom amassing the strength of six to fifteen hundred Jorōgumo soldier's in her keep awhile gathering more slaves for her small empire further strengthening it for her people, her satisfaction never seem to cease as she hunger for more control over more regions but fearing her mother's wrath she kept with what lands she now possess. Many humans from other kingdoms declared war on Emica but with the sheer might and knowledge from Jorōgumo of old, her army trumped over their enemy's, crushing their fleet by the thousands but spared those who surrendered but never spared the emperor turning him to stone by pumping him full of sage energy, petrifying him for eternity. Emica's on going victory seem to go on for many years till one day a dreadful battle waged off to south, unaware what she's getting into Emica sent out her little spies to see what is going on with one of her kingdoms, her spies further reported dragonfire has burned most of the city to ash within a hour yet the fire refuse to die down, speculating it could be their species rival the black dragons could be behind the sudden attacks she ordered sixteen of her Jorōgumo soldier's to stay in Stormbreak as she she sent her army to a outpost near a uncharted country. Emica amassed her army preparing for a battle that could annihilate the surroundings around them, her sensory squadron sensing a large incoming predator heading towards their towards she ordered them to ready their archers and artillery but they were unprepared for the beasts assault on the outpost, screams carried out far till they died down while her soldiers fire their arrows at the beast that seem to repel each of their arrows, in return burn her sisters to ash reducing her numbers drastically till the entire outpost collapsed from the constant burning taking everyone into it's destruction but Emica escaped, exhausted from the ordeal she returned to her kingdom ordering everyone underground and through the duration of her time she remained in her fortress fearing the beast would come and attack, this paranoia left Emica to remain inside for four years. Emica returned home feeling more wiser and stronger after surviving "the beast", her community and elders welcomed the sisters upon them entering adulthood and becoming "newlywed woman-spider" (新婚女クモ, Shinkon on'na kumo). Political Presence One cool night in the Bewitching Silk Forest, two sisters lay asleep together in a tree with one another in each other's arms, enjoying the cuddle they share Emica silently admire her own sisters beauty and personality made her think Manjushage would inherit the power of the spider heiress without a doubt. Without warning the sisters were woken by the maiden guards who hurried them to their mother laying in her deathbed, the distraught sisters ran to their mother fearing the truth before them but the dying spider heiress shushed her daughter's ensuring everything will be okay, telling the sisters they are forever in her heart before passing out from exhaustion. Emica and Manjushage met up with the elder Jorōgumo's asking which will succeed to the throne, unsure who would inherit the power of the spider heiress which they debated who should succeed after their mother, it was unanimously decided that Emica shall be the next successor: next "Spider Heiress" (クモ相続人, Kumo sōzokujin) much to Emica not wanting this but knew her own sister trusted her judgement, her judgement must be true. Once they gotten Emica Dressed in black robes and veil to conceal the face she walked to the church where they moved her mother for the ritual, once she approached the ceremonial altar where the dying sage, her mother, Their mother slept peacefully in her last hours for the ritual shall put it all to rest, feeling her heart race as she stared down at her own mother, she wanted her suffering to end. Emica rip the veil off and cannibalize upon her own mother without the neurotic venom, she continued to eat down the last organ and bone knowing once she was finished, the guilt will hit her hard but she had to be strong for everyone that now looks to her as she takes her reign as ruler. Emica suddenly jolts up awake in her chambers with a maid and nurse there watching over her closely, unsure why she's bed ridden Emica ask them only to known one of the bones she ate sliced open her intestines and liver which they manage to heal her and treat her for half a month, such work and time they dedicated for her has given them fruitless result of their hard work, this made Emica proud of her people. Emica returned to office feeling stronger than ever With Manjushage by her side as advisor. The two sisters ruled together for several years keeping the land of bloody lillies in peace and prosperity, outside their land there are followers that spread the single belief that the Jorōgumo race were the true ruler of Ume but Emica don't believe she should rule the continent fearing the might of a certain village that could stop them. After her recovery the entire council discuss the debate of territory expansion with the careful advisement of her sister Manjushage, and successful political influence across the empire she manage to assemble the council and consider the option of territorial expansion to sustain the population. She presented 3 plausible options to her sister Emica who fell uneasy with them The first option: Do not expand their territory and risk overpopulation. The second option: Conquer land and expand their territory, committing genocide and completely wiping out the inhabitants of the new land. This would require more bloodshed and possible loss of Jorōgumo life, but also firmly secure the new land for the Bewitching Silk Forest and maintain Jorōgumo homogeneity. The third and final option: Conquer land and expand their territory, but subjugate the inhabitants of the new land and force them to become part of Jorōgumo society. Not only would this result in less overall bloodshed, but the conquered inhabitants would serve the Jorōgumo as serfs and pay taxes which would benefit the economy and prosperity of the society. Vile creatures could be harnessed as tools and weapons of war to fight in the stead of Jorōgumo, while humans could be enslaved and used as free labor to cut labor costs. Emica was sickened by the idea of possibility of committing genocide across the country even though she murdered and left countless villages void of any people to prosper, hell manju had her fair share of the genocide they committed and deep down it effected the two differently which made them such a polar opposite of each other Though her sister preferred the second option, Emica chose the third; it's arguable as to who's decision would be considered the more "merciful." Manjushage believed that to kill the conquered peoples immediately would save them and their future generations from greater suffering later on down the road, Emica disagreed at this easy road since her people has so much potential and future she believed in mercy through sparing their lives on the condition that the outsiders serve the forest. Territorial Expansion Emica amassed the largest army in the history of Land of Bloody Lilies, under the the careful advisement of her sister they marched into war, it was bloody hell, the fight was long but never lasted to night due to the mass and power the empire provide made little difference to the enemy that tried to stop them only met defeat and the decimation of their kingdom, Emica and Manjushage led the company themselves into battle. Their assault upon the several kingdoms became a bloodbath nightmare for the humans that fled, armies eradicated and disbanded, small villages became ghost towns with no life to fill it's void, the plagued water resources ruined and unsustainable for human beings to survive on, the government that protected the citizens are in ruins by the might of Jorōgumo Empire. The last battle ended with the Yōkai King Aizen who put up a difficult fight but with the combine teamwork of Emica and Manjushage they defeated and executed the king then took the city, enslaving all that occupied the city and executing those that dared to rebel against them much to Emica's dissatisfaction of their methods to keep them in line. Their empire flourished and prospered with the riches of their defeated foes and victory roared across the land with the call every Jorōgumo that fought for their leader, such loyalty to their sisters grew beyond blood, honoring them after death and keeping what memory they have in their heart. Upon returning home Emica and Manjushage was paraded by their fellow Jorōgumo, many praised them in every way they could to show their loyalty, others have presented themselves as possible candidates as mother bearers for the sisters future children, much to Manjushage amusement in the women that threw themselves at her but Emica felt sick with her deeds but kept repeating to herself that she's doing it for the greater good much she tried to believe, she witness the horror in the faces of innocence and purity tainted by the violence and bloodshed she has brought upon them, she was unable to sleep for weeks. Growing Discontent Since the war and enslaving the population within the kingdom, much has drastically changed over the course of six years prior to the humans enslavement and uprising. Emica has been doing her best to keep order within the forest and the tension between humans and Jorōgumo from brewing, her sister did her part in advising and maintaining the power, yet Emica sense great disgust from manju due to the fact she distaste humans, she hated the human race for their very nature which only caused nothing but misery and destruction in their wake, at the same time Emica can't hate the humans for their history, she couldn't hate them as much she wanted to. Over the course of a year Emica has struggled to maintain peace between the humans and Jorōgumo who sought to keep the humans from obtaining equality while the humans slowly bought out their freedoms and grew independent enough to start businesses and families within the Bewitching Forest, many has birthed free children while others had union or marriage between the humans and the Jorōgumo showing there can be peace and love between two species even those has managed to be blessed with children born with the blood of two worlds. Exhausted from countless demands from both jorōgumo and humans to agree or deny free rights she left the comfort of her own forest to wonder the outskirts of her lands seeing life go on no matter how damaged the world is it seemed to adapt, evolve and grow bringing warmth in her heart. Emica disguised herself in her petite human form, blending in the crowd as she enter a underground tunnel leading deep into the earth which the track end at a large coliseum where thousands of people from Yōkai, , , , and Humans gathered together and bid on fighters which seem to peek interest in Emica very much she decided to take a seat up front and bid away on whoever won, this went on for hours with each match Emica spent more money knowing she's more wealthy than any man in the land. By the final match two contestants entered the ring, a large red skin Oni with a horn and one that quickly caught Emica's eye as the fighters stood there waiting for the match to start. This fighter was very exotic in her own nature, the way her entire being made her more alluring to focus on, the way her hunky tan skin had a glow and glisten gave of a exotic vibe that she like very much, her wild magma colored hair and matching eyes seems to fit her perfectly with the jagged scar that traveled from the ear to eyebrow made even sexier and two horns protruding from her forehead. What made Emica want this fighter is the emythyst purple-green eyes and scattered star markings on her cheek and neck fit the total bill for Emica so much she put six million yen on her while everyone betted on the Oni who seem to tower but as soon the match started, the match turned into thrashing that startled everyone in the coliseum, taking considering the Oni had the speed and strength to totally pulverize the female fighter but did not expect the latter to strike a heavy blow knocking the opponent off his feet, this act has made herself alluring toward Emica that she didn't know her pheromones went haywire the longer she stayed, watching the woman destroy the Oni fighter leaving him unable to stand or fight at this point signalling the matches end. When everyone cleared out of the coliseum only Emica and the female fighter she sensed, she can feel the woman's heat, her scent filled her nose, her life force was strong yet familiar, her lust for this woman grew stronger by the passing minute which she tried her best to keep her pheromones under control but she couldn't deny it's want. Finally as if the gods were listening to her prayer presented her the fighter who now looked rather aggravated took her opportunity to approach the woman starling her at first but quickly demished, the two woman greeted each other under the alias Emiyo in return learned the woman's name Kumonga a young black dragon fighter. They soon departed and went they're ways with Emica feeling rather electrified than usual in her whole life, knowing her little adventure is just the beginning. The two eventually met again during a very hectic week of constant chaos where Manju was out hunting down refugees, Kumonga pulling them out of sight but sometimes these encounters has nearly made the great spider heiress fume off steam and blush mad being just close enough could possibly make her faint, Emica enjoyed so many things she didn't know about til now, her entire time was spent hiding from her subjects and spending it with her friend. One faithful day during a riot at her kingdom, at the capital a large group of humans mixed with other species rioted demanding blood, rushing to defuse the riot she saw her friend Kumonga among the crowd shouting out with the others and this made her freeze knowing once she step outside she wouldn't be able to look right into those fiery magma eyes oh how she love those eyes so much, everything about her screamed dominance and power even seeing Kumonga among the crowd brought joy in her heart knowing she cared for the people. Acting quickly Emica sent her loyal bodyguards to Midnight Engagement The two would spend a great amount of time together working a way to ensure trust and resolve for them both, Kumonga wants to gain her trust through equal rights movement in a way to gain the spider heiress loyalty and love which Emica agreed. In so doing that month of long peaceful struggle free citizens fought long and hard for equality within tbe Bewitching Silk Forest. Seeing it as their home they sought out privileges that every Jorōgumo has rights to. Finally through such hard labor protest and diplomatic discussion, they were able to own human slaves and indentured servants much to emica's dissatisfaction they were not satisfied with the results so they went after equality through the forest seeing no reason for further hostility between her people, seeing this as something her ancestors failed to achieve emica plotted with her lover while Manjushage and the Jorōgumo aristocrats denied any further attempts for equal status, blocking all petitions and appeals in the courts and council. This would set back Emica and Kumonga's plan in uniting the people into one banner so through such hard decisions the dragon secretly set up meetings with certain counsel members and Bearcats to possibly find a way to seek peaceful terms but my to her efforts were denied due to many Humans wrecking havoc in the streets, bringing chaos, and building disorder. The deaths of many young spiderling's and jorōgumo mother's that followed under the passing half month brought so much sorrow in Emica's heart with her lover at her side to support her during such harsh times even her own counsel demanded the humans to be put down and butchered for their violent behavior but emica couldn't do it, she can't bear her heart to fight both jorōgumo and humanity. One awful night in the capital Emica and Kumonga arrange to secretly met in the throne embacing each other with intense love I each other's eyes they stayed like that for only a few more seconds till they separated getting into the matter before hand, Emica explained the current progress of their petition for freedom and her sisters on going denial to equality much to the eldest sister's dismay her lover listen to her failure in saying her sister, her lover kumonga in a desperate and dangerous position in the bewitching silk forest pleaded to the spider heiress needing the support of the entire Jorōgumo-kind along with manju's political power in the empire but hearing her reply knowing manju is unlikely to change her mind on other races, kumonga interjects saying how Manjushage's selfish reason is preventing them from changing anything, preventing their union together leaving Emica with a decision: Manjushage, or her mate. The sudden sound of high heels clicking on the tile floor startled them upon seeing Manju leave the shadow towards them with an unreadable gaze upon that face set an unsettled feeling the her entire being, utter horror was present but calmly as she was ask Emica why has she done nothing to stop the humans from killing innocent young jorōgumo's, her question went unanswered so she told the eldest it's rather a terrible decision sparing the lesser races that now lives in their empire, they should be the ones to rid of them but emica remained silent feeling her heart race with every passing second but the feeling her lovers hand gripping her own given her the courage to finally speak. “Manju,” Emica spoke, “Many civilizations have been through this exact same conflict, but it’s up to us to break away from the mold and start anew. We can liberate the enslaved from their shackles and give them the equality that they are entitled to. We can change our world for the better; we can heal this wounded empire.” Emica spoke explaining many civilizations has been through the same conflict but it's up to them both to end it by liberating them of their shackles and give them equality but her sister looked distraught at her own sister's belief in equality, she quickly hid her emotions refusing to shed a tear to this betrayal and to see any more of her people die over such silly belief in equality going as far to declare her hate for the humans and other race living in the empire, this hatred ran deep even willing to slaughter them all with or without emica's help this made Kumonga growl in a fitful rage towards Manjushage. Fearing the worst Emica ordered Kumonga to stand down knowing how powerful Manju is to her mate would end in the sisters favor, manju calmly address her mate as a beast who is willing to dual even then will she not be at the funeral set the eldest off, eyes burning with ferociousity and her blood boiling she set aside her emotions for Manju telling her to never threaten the people they took in or she'll deal with ruler of the forest herself, her threat loud and clear went to leave the the room with Kumonga but heard Manjushage say something that'll chill the sage very being hearing her say she'll one day suffer a painful lose then left gracefully but emica knew the former adviser was fuming with anger. The Great Schism The two sisters remained as strangers to another as they went separate ways dealing with their affairs that also separate them from sisters, during the upcoming months many free humans, mother's, and family's have been almost unnoticeably missing till the following week where emica ordered a investigation a active disappearance within an area while Emica gone off to do her own "investigation" of her on a "certain individual". The night she left disguised as a regular common Jorōgumo wondering the night endless night to find her target till she found the target, the next morning emica felt guilty for the sin she committed but the deed was done had to head back and prepare for the endgame, upon arriving she went to her lover there they discuss their plan also with her confession has created a gap in their relationship but her lover understood her reason behind it so the two left and got everything ready for their target to come but felt a jolt of pain in her belly Emica knew she'll have to tell her lover about the new edition to their new family but kept her mind on the ball, Emica summoned Manjushage! Her own flesh and blood to trial where she accused her for the death, enslavement and corruption of the Jorōgumo Empire but she simply denied the accusations till Emica transformed into the beautiful Jorōgumo woman her own sister has slept with in exchange for information and power. Immediately, Emica as through the sister's plan in overthrowing her along with the satisfying uproar and denial in the court she stared at her sister feeling embarrassed as much as manju was remembering them sharing a heated night of passion and desire with one another made a knot twist in her heart, finally ruling manju guilty for treason she sentenced her to life in prison watching the elite royal guards take her sister away with Kumonga there to emotionally support emica during this dark time. The news of Manjushage's arrest spread like wild fire through the forest and population that went crazy over the news, some cried in joy finally free of the sisters tyranny while others much like the Kinudorei organization were furious and upset about the arrest on their leader, wanting nothing but revenge was exactly what they began slowly in the empire. Emica stayed in bed with her lover resting in each other's arms finally enjoying their secret moment alone before the whole capital and population assembled to the palace where they were directly told by their leader that she will commence the Kinudorei Extermination unless they surrender and be arrested, her reign over the forest continued with her subjects seeing her as the true monarch of bewitching silk forest. The Kinudorei Strike Arc Three peaceful days went by with the sound of civilians and Jorōgumo soldier's and servants sounds through out the forest, no one fearing a uprising to ruin their day until a bombing ignited the fear once again in them, the crowd panicked doing their best protect the elderly and young but so many casualties has suffered forcing many of them to flee and hide from the bombing leaving them to die from collapsing buildings crushing men, women and children alike. Emica strolled through her family's garden feeling in a state of equanimity, remembering deep memories of Manjushage, herself and their mother spending time together gardening Emica and Manjushage I write sins, not tradegies Rise of a new Generation Second Chance, Emica's Redemption Personality Emica is portrayed as a jolly cheerful and energetic person that loves to train non-stop everyday even enjoys reading and learning whenever she has the time to. Her dedication to her community and empire is displayed more of both malevolent and benevolent to the subjects and yōkai within the forest whenever she is prowling or watching over them to keep the peace but if someone or a group of mercenaries or subjects that appose and threaten her personally, the kingdom even her sister she will show predatory dominance over them even kill one of them showing no problem in killing or showing no mercy. She makes sure she stays as the alpha over her home to make sure her subjects and Woman-Spider kind live to a better future even if it means going out and conquering new territories and takes joy in conquering and defeating enemies that appose her idealism, Emica's feelings for her sister may come off as if she don't care what happens to manjushage but in truth she deeply cares for her well-being to heart even when they young Emica is seen teaching her sister how to web swing from her own web, she often tells her sister why they exist and simply believed they exist for a purpose sticking to ber idealism in uniting species under a single banner even if it means forcing them to submit her as the alpha and ruler of them but when she and her sister fought made emica heart stricken by her sister's defecting from the very go forced the spider heiress to hide her emotions. During her time as a young alpha her rival to kuryu goes deep whenever the presence of him or the mention of the dragon or the cove he inhabits she would become very violent and territorial of her home during the times he would prowl her which in return she would do the same to show she fears nothing or shows great stubbornness and aggressive resilience to his dominance. Emica is rather charming to many Woman-Spider mates that either mated with another or single one's, displaying a calm and layed back personality she has no problem spending quality time with numerous partners at once showering them in affection and acknowledgement to their existence even gone out of her way to buy each of them presents or games from her hunting. Emica usually don't look good for females nor do she seek out available mates to settle down with but would go after the shy young jorōgumo's that are entering into young-adulthood enjoying how fainthearted, nervous and reserved they can be when she initiates flirting or asking them out on dates. Her general outlook on other species much more of the females in general she developed a attraction to when she came in office, her countless affairs with others outside her kind brought alot of tension between Manjushage and her along with the Jorōgumo population but when Emica fell in love with a half human/half dragon girl that caused the catalyst to ignite forging a bitter died between the sisters view point upon other species although this lead to the death of her lover And her sister's defecting permanently scarred her heart Makin it harder for her to love anyone else. Emica's feeling for her adopted daughter momoiro were at first disgusted and void of feelings towards the child as she struggled along. by the time the girl turned 10 years old Emica already wanted to keep her safe since the incident involving a coup that nearly killed them both which brought great change in her, Emica would train momoiro the way of spiders and human ways for six years before she sent her own child out to the outside world on her own that truthfully broken her heart but has a deep devotion to whatever momoiro wanna be and will passionately help her in anyway possible, her joy in spending time with her daughter is seen when Emica expressed how happy she is to fight by her side even going on road trips bring joy to the spider sage. Appearance Emica is a toned, slender woman with pale-skin. Her hair is a long violet turquoise-purple hair with white dyed tips, six beautiful Ruby red eyes from her base to two on each side of her face now a fiery purple-red in color, displaying elegance and hardcore in her presence emica has been complimented by numerous people of her beauty while many others lust over her succulent body. wearing a lolita style Long sleeve ruffle blouse with a closed quite low, button up lace turtleneck showing noticeably very large breasts, tiered ruffle sleeves that are mostly Emica Appearance.png|Emica's Debut Appearance Emica's 2nd Debut.jpg|Emica's Second Debut Appearance concealing emica's Fūinjutsu marked arms (occasionally has them rolled up) and wears her trademark vintage leather corset. Emica's lower body is the spider half, armored with hard but light exoskeleton, and their abdomen also has spinnerets and a book lung that enables her to breath normally but Her appearance as a spider is all naturally alluring as it is exotically attractive to any man or spider that are hypnotized by the woman's full firm body that brings favorable dreams and exotic bliss to many that desire over emica but she is even more stunning in her human form that it's hard to pick which she is more desirable in, despite her beauty she considered the tallest Jorōgumo in her real form roughly standing 6' 7" in height that outstandingly towering men even her own sister is roughly a few inches shorter making emica a very intimating person even her weight is abnormally unnatural in natural or human nature at all weighing in at 220 lb Being able to shift in between forms Emica displays great mastery in shifting instantly to human and spider although it requires barely any chakra to do so since it's a natural ability from birth, being able to sprout her spider legs to aid in battle or for assassination purposes, much like her little sister they possess a very similar spider physiology in their original form although they are different despite their relations with the distinctive red hourglass-shaped mark on the abdomen like her sister but emica possess a very rare pattern mutation that takes the form of yellow and black markings on the abdomen with the red hourglass-shape on her rump. In her human form, Emica is an absolutely stunning woman to behold much like her little sister who is twice as gorgeous, especially since her age of appearance is forever reflective of her prime years; she maintains a young ageless physical human form that rivals many ageless species. Standing at roughly around 4'9" a tad shorter than Manjushage as a human she is technically more physically harden and well fit making many who see her walk by think she is a mere child, this got her into modeling for major villages. Her appearance is of a thirteen year old child but is seen looking roughly like a fourteen year young woman with small hips and upper body, her arms, legs and hands are very delicately small but her body is very thickset and athletic than a average teen or woman accentuating her femininity. Due to her small feminine size Emica exploit these features to her advantage during missions or battle scarring wars that would leave many people heart stricken, her small size enables her to fit through tight spaces and get into places unnoticed. Emica usual wears a beautiful purple Turtleneck Cashmere Knit Oversized Pullover Baggy Top, partially ripped tights that show off her creamy skin full legs and kunoichi sandles to go with her sense of style. Emica never liked to change out of clothes since she is mostly seen wearimg numerous copy of clothes she keeps in her closet, her usual dead give away trademark would be baggy sweat dresses. Her complexion and appearance is very creamy peach-brown, her skin rich in color and slightly sensitive than an average woman or teenage girl, her blemish complexion slightly glows an aura of impassioned ambience around her slender body. Her hair a minty green curly half shaved mowhawk that curls down to her shoulders, her eyes matching her hair a beautiful minty green eyes, her pupils dilated into medium size pupils and her face is small and pixi like matching her appearance as said. Emica despise wearing makeup since she see's it as a meaningless tool to use to make one beautiful when she truly believe natural beauty is better than artificial. Abilities Physical Prowess Kenjutsu Fūinjutsu Ninjutsu Emica's Statatistics Trivia * Emica's Theme Song *The main character used to portray Emica is Rachnera Arachnera from: Daily Life With A Monster Girls. *A user from Nigeria says the name Emica is of Japanese origin and means "Beautiful or charming". Category:Lesbian Category:LGBT Character Category:Gay Category:Jorōgumo